makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepypasta the Fighters/Ralph
Bio Ralph lived a pretty happy life. He had a loving family and a best friend named Maxwell who was like a brother to him. However, Maxwell came from an abusive family which drove him to the point of insanity. Ralph tried his best to calm his friend down, but it was no use. Maxwell finally snapped and murdered his parents causing him to be sent to prison. Overwhelmed with the fact that the one person he considered family was dead, Ralph killed his little sister Millie and then committed suicide. Later at the prison, Maxwell sees what appear to be two ghosts: a teenage boy with a huge frown and a little girl with a huge smile. According to Maxwell, the boy constantly spoke about death and told Maxell that he should kill himself to end his depression. The little girl kept insisting to play with her and enjoy the wonders of life. Powers/Weapons Ralph and Millie are both ghosts and both can manipulate emotions. Ralph can manipulate sadness while Millie can manipulate happiness. Movelist Special Moves *Sad Stare - Ralph shoots a purple projectile at the opponent. *Sad Smash - Ralph morphs into a spiky ball and hurdles at the opponent. *Sad Ray - Ralph shoots a purple beam at the opponent. *Sad Pummel - Ralph lifts up the opponent, jumps up, and slams him/her into the ground. *Sad Gaze - Ralph fires a short-range beam, knocking away the opponent. This can be done in the air. *Sad Dive - Ralph's body hardens into stone and he falls straight down. *Throw - Ralph lifts his opponent by emotional manipulation and slams him/her. *Reverse Throw - Ralph vanishes, confusing the opponent. He then reappears behind him/her and has Millie kick him/her in his/her rear. Super Move *Millie Stance - Ralph allows Millie to stand on his head, completely changing his fighting style. This has a limited duration and will end when either time runs out or Ralph gets hit. Also, Ralph is unable to jump, dash, crouch, or block in this stance, but he can do the following moves: **Rising Smile - Ralph launches the opponent up into the air for follow-up attacks. **Happy Uppercut - Ralph uppercuts. **Happy Cannon - Ralph shoots a projectile upward at a 45° angle. **Happy Bouncer - Ralph shoots a full-scale projectile that travels on the ground. **Happy Eruption - Ralph creates a rising pillar that blasts the opponent into the air. **Happy Shield - Ralph creates a shield that absorbs projectiles. Creepy Finishers *Emotional Dance - Ralph grabs the opponent and theater masks cover the screen. Then it shows the silhouettes of Ralph and Millie wearing the theater masks along with a silhouette of the opponent. The twins proceed to attack the opponent in many different ways as various images, both depressing and enlightening, falsh in the background. The screen then goes black before a bright flash appears, revealing that the twins sliced the opponent. *Emotional Dimension - Ralph and Millie fire bubbles that envelop the opponent inside an alterante dimension momentarily. The bubbles then transform into a tornado, which spins the opponent downwards while slicing him/her apart. Friendship *Millie pushes up the side of Ralph's mouth in an attempt to get him to smile. Poses Intro *Millie waves at the opponent and says, "Hi, there!" Ralph looks at the opponent and says, "Man this day just keeps getting worse and worse...whatever." Win *Millie flies around Ralph. Victory *Millie flies around ralph and says, "We did it!" Ralph then lets Millie sit on his shoulder. Win Quotes *Ralph: "I long for death's sweet embrace." *Ralph: "Only the reaper wins in the end." Arcade Mode Intro *Ralph and his little sister Millie were hanging around the old jail that Maxwell used to be at. He had been commited to an asylum for reported "hallucinations". Suddenly, the two heard about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Ralph had to enter. Maybe he could prevent Maxwell's incident... Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Ralph and Millie were brought back, alive and well. Much to Ralph's delight, Maxwell's parents had different personalities and that incident never occured. The ghost of depression and sorrow was happy once more, much like his sister wanted him to be. Notes *Like Happy Appy and Forenzik, Ralph does the fighting while Millie assists him. *Ralph uses a lot of Shuma-Gorath's moves from Marvel vs. Capcom. *His super move is borrowed from Zatana. *His Emotional Dance is based on Hata no Kokoro's Last Word from Touhou Hopeless Masquerade. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters